


mmmmm segs

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seggsi seggs drans
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	mmmmm segs

dream falls omg he is in the underground !!!!!!11!!!  
he speedruns dududududu and kills every1 OH NOOO!O!O!O!!!!   
and gets to sans and de music starts aduededededamnedhsilwdf  
and dream isn't scared cus hes a fanboy lmao  
-oh saaans-   
and sans looks at dre  
\- idk that u killed my bro ur so seggsi haha-  
And they fuck.


End file.
